


The power of good-bye

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia prima storia su questa OTP che mi ha totalmente conquistata e così inizia il mio AU e la mia personale versione della serie dalla terza stagione in poi.In questa storia Tristan è imprigionato nel container per la sua agonia definitiva, ma non starà zitto a farsi oltraggiare da Elijah ed Hayley, anzi risponderà a tono e le sue parole scateneranno poi delle conseguenze.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e i personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì ad autori, registi e produttori di "The Originals".





	The power of good-bye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**The power of good-bye**

_You were my lesson I had to learn_

_I was your fortress you had to burn_

_Pain is a warning that something’s wrong_

_I pray to God that it won’t be long…_

_There’s nothing left to try_

_There’s no place left to hide_

_There’s no greater power than the power of good-bye._

_(“The power of good-bye” – Madonna)_

Era la fine. No, non la fine: l’inizio di una perpetua agonia in fondo agli abissi, così come gli aveva detto Elijah con un sorriso compiaciuto e crudele; e Klaus… Klaus aveva rincarato la dose, promettendogli che, una volta imprigionato lui, anche la sua adorata sorella Aurora avrebbe subìto terribili sofferenze prima di morire.

Davvero bravi i due fratelli Mikaelson, che in quel frangente erano riusciti a dare il peggio di loro stessi. Si erano proprio superati, complimenti. Ma lui si era dominato, non aveva mostrato nemmeno in minima parte la paura e l’angoscia che lo attanagliavano… o almeno così sperava, che niente si fosse intravisto nei suoi occhi, non un’ombra, non un’esitazione. Paura per sé, angoscia per Aurora.

Ma il peggio doveva ancora venire. L’ultima umiliazione. La mortificazione più grande che Elijah poteva infliggergli. Non bastava averlo sconfitto, imprigionato, non bastava averlo condannato ad un destino peggiore della peggiore delle morti, no. C’era ancora un’ultima crudeltà da perpetrare prima di sigillarlo per sempre nel fondo del mare.

Hayley aveva chiesto di parlargli e Elijah l’aveva lasciata fare. Si era allontanato e l’aveva guardata mentre si permetteva di fargli la _predica_ , con le sue lacrimucce ipocrite e l’aria falsamente afflitta. Ipocrita, sì, mille volte ipocrita con quell’aria da santarellina e l’ostentata afflizione per Jackson, come se lui non sapesse che, togliendolo di mezzo, le aveva fatto un favore, permettendole di essere di nuovo libera di strusciarsi a Elijah. Falsa, bugiarda, sorniona…

“Hai ucciso un uomo buono senza nessuna ragione” aveva sospirato, mostrando un dolore che di certo non provava. “Lui sarà con me per sempre…”

 _Sì, certo, come no…_ aveva pensato Tristan. Se non fosse stato tanto angosciato e spaventato si sarebbe messo a sghignazzare… oltretutto era anche una pessima attrice! _Tempo due giorni e ti starai già facendo consolare da Elijah, maledetta ipocrita. E come ne sarà compiaciuto lui… quasi quasi sono contento di non poter essere qui per vedervi!_

“Ma tu… tu verrai dimenticato” aveva proseguito Hayley, “e, quando marcirai nell’oceano, ricorda la mia faccia, perché sarà l’ultima che vedrai nella tua esistenza!”

Con quell’ultima frase ad effetto, la ragazza avrebbe voluto chiudere lo sportello del container ed essere lei stessa la protagonista finale di quell’atto conclusivo, ma questo Tristan non poteva permetterlo. Tutto, ma non quell’ultima umiliazione.

La rabbia provata in quell’attimo gli diede la forza di mantenere saldo il tono della voce. Stava lottando con se stesso per non cedere al terrore agghiacciante, alla tentazione di chiedere pietà almeno per la sorella e quell’ultimo sforzo, figlio della disperazione, lo sfibrò… ma non lo diede a vedere. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo, poi, per disperarsi, per gridare fino a perdere la voce, per piangere, perfino… ma non ora. Quello era il momento della rivalsa, l’unica che poteva prendersi.

“Su questo ti sbagli, principessina in gramaglie” disse, nel tono di voce più tagliente che riuscì a trovare. “Non sarà alla tua nauseante faccia ipocrita e alle tue false lacrime che penserò quando sarò in fondo agli abissi.”

Spiazzata da quella risposta inaspettata, Hayley lasciò lo sportello aperto per metà e fece un passo indietro.

“Visto che avrò tanto tempo a disposizione” continuò Tristan, esibendo anche un mezzo sorriso, “mi diletterò a ricordare e rivivere infinite volte il momento in cui ho strappato il cuore a quel cane e mi sono deliziato delle tue urla.”

Inorridita, Hayley indietreggiò ancora, con un gemito strozzato.

“Sei… sei davvero un _mostro_ , sei ancora peggiore di…” balbettò.

“Di cosa?” la interruppe il giovane, cui la rabbia infondeva un’energia che non credeva di possedere ancora. “Andiamo, non fingere di essere veramente così addolorata per tuo marito, non recitare davanti a me. Tra l’altro, sei anche una pessima attrice, lascia che te lo dica. Invece di interpretare la tua scena madre, dovresti ringraziarmi per averti liberata da quel peso… così adesso avrai la scusa per andare a scodinzolare attorno al prode e nobile Elijah, da quella _cagnetta in calore_ che sei!”

Hayley avvampò. Klaus, suo malgrado, non poté trattenere un risolino ammirato: alla fine il piccolo mostro aveva deciso di vendere cara la pelle e si stava esibendo in uno spettacolo niente male, emozionante fino alla fine. Elijah, al contrario, non era per niente divertito. Furibondo, si avventò a sua volta verso lo sportello del container, dal quale Hayley si era allontanata, e lo spalancò con veemenza.

“Non permetterti di parlarle in questo modo!” esclamò, fuori di sé.

“Perché, altrimenti cosa mi farai? Posso dire quello che voglio, non ho nulla da perdere, non è così?”

Elijah scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro e beffardo gli si dipinse sul volto.

“E’ così, infatti. E, così facendo, dimostri di meritare tutto ciò che ti succederà. Hayley ha ragione, sei un mostro ancora peggiore di quanto pensavamo” disse, consapevole che le sue parole erano come sale su una ferita per il giovane condannato.

Ma Tristan non si scompose, almeno in superficie.

“Sì, forse hai ragione, sono un mostro” concordò. “Anzi, probabilmente sono il mostro peggiore che abbia mai percorso questa Terra, però… però tu ricorda questo…”

Alzò gli occhi chiarissimi a incontrare quelli neri del suo creatore, in un estremo atto di sfida.

“Se io sono un mostro, di chi è la colpa se non di colui che mi ha creato?” sussurrò, per farsi sentire da Elijah e solo da lui. “Sei stato tu a trasformarmi e poi mi hai abbandonato, lasciandomi a me stesso, una bestia fuori controllo in preda alle sue brame. Chissà, sarei potuto essere diverso se tu mi avessi educato e guidato come Klaus ha fatto con Marcel? Forse sì. E allora, in questo caso…”

Il dolore, la paura, la rabbia, l’umiliazione e l’angoscia che si agitavano nell’animo di Tristan, lacerandolo e straziandolo, vennero fuori in un ultimo sibilo maligno.

“Tu credi di strappare via la parte più nera di te seppellendomi negli abissi, ma sappi che ti sbagli. Ciò che io sono, _tu_ lo hai creato. Ciò che io ho fatto, _tu_ lo hai reso possibile. Tutto ciò che ho fatto ricade su di te: le tue mani sono lorde del sangue delle mie vittime e non ti basterà confinarmi in fondo al mare per liberarti da questa consapevolezza.”

Detto questo, il giovane fece qualche passo indietro all’interno del container, sempre tenendo lo sguardo implacabilmente fisso su Elijah.

Il vampiro, con un gesto di stizza, richiuse violentemente lo sportello e voltò le spalle al container e a ciò che nascondeva dentro di sé, come a voler rinchiudere anche le parole che aveva udito.

Ma quelle parole rimanevano, si annidavano in profondità nel suo animo e, nei giorni a venire, avrebbero scavato, e scavato, e scavato…

Rimasto solo, nel buio, Tristan perse tutta la sua baldanza.

Era finita.

No, anzi, come aveva detto Elijah, il suo supplizio era appena cominciato.

La tensione nervosa che l’aveva sorretto fino a quel momento svanì e il ragazzo scivolò sul pavimento del container, raggomitolandosi su se stesso come per proteggersi da ciò che l’aspettava.

Eppure non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire neanche un gemito, neanche un sospiro.

Non ancora.

Avrebbe avuto tutta l’eternità per gridare la sua angoscia nell’orrore dell’oscurità più profonda.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
